A micro LED display panel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a plurality of micro LEDs spaced apart from each other on TFT substrate. A method for making a micro LED display panel generally includes preparing a plurality of micro LEDs on a silicon substrate and transferring the micro LEDs from the silicon substrate onto the thin film transistor substrate. However, since each of the micro LEDs is extremely small in size, no more than 100 micrometers, known methods of making the micro LED display panel requires high precision.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.